Fallout: A Whole New Life
Chapter One The Elliot Hotel, Boston, Massachusetts, USA 9:30 AM, October 23rd, 2077 Zentre awoke to the sound of the busy streets of Boston. He didn't want to get up, but he needed to be at the Imperial Records recording studio by 11:30. He'd expected that being an internationally-famous musician would be enjoyable, but it was actually pretty tiring. He sighed, and walked to the window. His Chryslus Cherry Bomb was parked outside. He stared at his reflection on the glass. His long, black fringe covered one of his aquamarine eyes, contrasting with his pale skin. A small beard went down from his upper lip to the end of his chin. He looked down at his body. His right arm and left leg were what he was looking at. They were prosthetic. It always pained him to look at them. It would remind him of when he lost them. Behind him, he heard the phone ringing. "Hello? Zentre speaking." He said sleepily into the phone. "Hey, Zentre. It's Kate." Said the caller. "What the Hell are you doing calling this early?" Zentre complained. "Good morning to you too." Kate said sarcastically. "Besides, its 2:40 PM back here in England. So anyway, how are you-" "You okay? You just stopped talking for a second." Zentre asked her. "Oh my god." Kate said, her voice shaking, "Zentre, turn on the news." Zentre turned on the television, and was met with a grim looking reporter. "We do have reports coming in..." Said the newsreader solemnly, "Confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. Oh god..." The screen went blank. Zentre dropped the phone. He grabbed his suitcase, Skye (his dog), and the keys to his Chryslus. He rushed out of the door, and began driving away from Boston. He knew there was a Vault near Sanctuary Hills. He continued driving until at Sanctuary Hills. He jumped out, and ran from his car with Skye behind him, and his suitcase in his arms. He ran up to a man dressed in army fatigues, who was letting various people past. "You're not on the list, are you?" Asked the man. "No, but I need to get in!" Said Zentre. "So do the people who are on the list!" Said the man, "Damn celebrities! Back of the line!" "Wait, what if I write you a cheque?" Said Zentre, "How about $20,000?" "Fine, I'll let you in." Whispered the man, taking the cheque from Zentre's hand. Zentre and Skye ran past. He stood on a circular platform. In the distance, something fell out of the sky, on top of Boston. A nuke. Chapter Two The elevator lowered, barely missing the blast. A roof shut above it. "That was too close." Zentre muttered. The elevator came to a stop. Zentre walked through the vault, and was directed down a hallway full of cryogenic pods. "Step into that pod, on your right." Said a Vault-Tec employee. With Skye in his arms, he climbed into the pod. It got colder and colder. As he was frozen, all he could think was, Time for a whole new life.... Category:Stories